Intertwined Destinies
by Yamatos Keeper
Summary: The Digidestined of 01 and 02 plus three new characters. Taito, involved. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Digimon. However, the three new characters, Amara, Shiori, and  
Michuri are mine, since they are not humans, but Athenians.  
  
A/N: It contains yaoi and yuri. If you find that disturbing then you shouldn't read this.  
And if you would for some insane reason like to use my characters please e-mail me first, for  
permission, of course. Thanks for your cooperation and enjoy! R&R when you're done.  
  
Intertwined Destinies  
  
An explosion sounded, shaking the whole world. Orange and yellow smoke engulfed everything in  
the surrounding area. Everything but three figures, who all seemed to grow more brilliant.  
  
Then nothingness fell.  
  
Yamato awoke with a start. He was tangled in the sheets and covered in sweat.  
  
/Why that dream, again?/  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Yama-chan, are you going to get up? It's already ten thirty."  
  
Yagami Taichi cracked open the door. "Didn't you hear me?" Yama groaned in response. He had  
never been a morning person. "Yeah, maybe."  
  
Tai walked in and stood by the bed. "Why is it that the one day a week we can spend together,  
you always sleep in?"  
  
"Sleep is important." The blonde sleepy head rolled onto his back. "I can never get enough."  
  
A sigh escaped Taichi's lips as he sat down on the foot of the bed. "Which dream was it this  
time?"  
  
Yama closed his eyes. "The one where the world is in a war and three faceless people show up.  
It never gets any further, though." His eyes snapped open. "I have this gut feeling it's not  
just a dream."  
  
His companion didn't reply. /Suppose this *is* real. It would help to investigate. If it's  
not, then no harm done./  
  
"I guess today's booked. We're going to the Digital World."  
  
With that he got up and headed for the phone. Dialing his old number, he briefly prayed that  
Hikari was home.  
  
"Yagami residence. How may I help you?"  
  
Taichi was relieved. "Kari-chan, it's me, Tai. I have a favor to ask." He could almost see  
her smile.  
  
"And what would that be, big bro?"  
  
"We need to go to the DigiWorld. Yama has a bad feeling and we really should check it out."  
Tai felt arms slide around his waist.  
  
"I suppose Takeru and I could stop by in an hour. Do you want me to call the younger  
Digidestined?"  
  
"That would be great. Thanks, Hikari. I really appreciate this."  
  
"No problem. See ya later."  
  
"Right. Bye."  
  
Yama rested his chin on his lover's shoulder. He thought about the seven years they had spent  
together. Surprisingly enough they were only eighteen. They, along with Sora and Mimi, had  
graduated the previous year.  
  
All of them enrolled at the local college which Koushiro and Jyou were attending.  
  
They wanted to stay together because they were a team and could quite possibly be needed again.  
  
Now seemed to be that time.  
  
Taichi brought him out of his daze by turning around.  
  
"All done. Everyone will e over in about an hour, so I suggest that you eat and get dressed."  
  
A small grin spread on Yama's face. "Yes, sir." He walked out of the room.  
  
Tai marveled at his sudden mood swings. /To be that worried one moment and then *poof* be  
happy the next must be confusing./  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A young girl stood with her wings wrapped around her body on the edge of a cliff, overhanging  
a lake. The sky appeared to hold a mirror with the image of a beautiful woman.  
  
"My dear child, I have news for you. Some of which will displease you greatly."  
  
"Mistress, I am prepared for my new mission. It is my duty to fulfill that mission to the best  
of my ability, despite my own feelings."  
  
"I know, but I hate to see you unhappy."  
  
"I am not allowed to be happy, sad, or anything else. Emotions are not allowed in war."  
  
"So be it. My young warrior, this is your mission: the balance between all worlds is once  
again dangerously off. This task cannot be done alone. You and your team are to join with  
twelve others from the planet Earth in the Milky Way galaxy. Nine will have received back  
Crests that will help you bind the impending explosion. Everyone must return alive. Do you  
understand?"  
  
"To hear is to obey. I will not fail."  
  
The girl turned around. Wild thoughts racing through her pretty blonde head. Her ocean blue  
eyes saw a map that no one else could. It showed where she was to meet the newcomers.  
  
Experience had long since taught her not to expect fighters. Her own team had to be trained at  
one time, after all.  
  
Her fairy-like wings spread and her whole body was revealed. She was very slender and not very  
tall by human standards.  
  
For a warrior, she looked nothing like the part. She was dressed in a simple green tunic, with  
no visible weapon. In fact she looked like she had just stepped out of ancient Rome.  
  
A silver tiara held in place her uncontrollable hair. Leather bands were on each wrist and  
leather sandals on her feel.  
  
A gorgeous creature of Athenian race. Any human could fall for her.  
  
"Shiori, Michuri, we have our orders. Let us move out."  
  
"As you wish, Amara." responded Shiori Mizik, another young girl who had dark brown hair and was  
wearing blue tunic similar to Amara's.  
  
"You're in charge, Princess," said the youngest girl with red hair and an orange tunic. Michuri  
Sosher was a bit cheeky, but her fighting skills excellent.  
  
Together the three hand picked Athenians flew to meet their allies. Hopefully with their help  
they could contain the explosion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The twelve Digidestined gathered in Taichi and Yamato's apartment preparing for what dangers may  
lie ahead.  
  
Ken, a younger Digidestined and the newest member, spoke up. "This isn't the same evil we have  
fought before. The darkness doesn't seem to be created by a physical being."  
  
"Ken's right. It's not the same," added Hikari. "This is more of the natural end of life  
coming too soon."  
  
Yamato's face instantly became even more worried. "Then the explosion in my dream is the end  
of the universe? But there were also three figures. Maybe they can help."  
  
"Or maybe they're the cause," said Miyako. Her never ending doubt could be extremely irritating.  
  
"They didn't feel evil," Yama said.  
  
"We won't know until we reach the DigiWorld," Koushiro commented.  
  
"Right. Open the digi-port."  
  
Hikari's D3 pointed at Yamato's laptop. "Digi-port open!"  
  
Everyone was sucked into the computer screen and landed in a big heap on a beach.  
  
Untangling themselves, they stood up and surveyed the area.  
  
Suddenly a light beamed and a holograph of Gennai appeared.  
  
"Nice to see you all again," he greeted. "I have some news and a gift."  
  
"Really?" asked Daisuke, an annoying younger Digidestined.  
  
"Yes, but not for you. Anyway, there is an explosion building that when it reaches full  
capacity it will wipe out all life-forms everywhere.  
  
"You will be joined by an Athenian Princess and her team. The Princess, with the help of my  
gift and the keeper of Friendship and Courage should be able to bind it.  
  
"Beware, while they seem harmless, they are trained warriors. I heard that the Princess was  
also trained as an assassin. But don't worry, they will not harm you.  
  
"And here is your gift."  
  
Nine Emblems fell from the sky and hovered in front of their owners.  
  
"Use them wisely. Taichi, Yamato, she is reachable. If you can't reach her then all will be  
lost.  
  
"Goodbye and good luck."  
  
As always Gennai left without really helping them. The clues and hints made little sense. And  
the last part baffled the two boys.  
  
/What does he mean "reach her?" Isn't she a physical being?/ thought Yamato.  
  
/Why do *we* have to reach her? How hard can it be? After all she's human, right?/ was the  
overenthusiastic thought of Taichi.  
  
No one was sure what to expect. What exactly was an Athenian Princess? A Princess from Athens?  
  
"Hey guys. I think I solved the first part of Gennai's message. About the help we'll receive.  
Do you remember studying the ancient Greek and Romans gods? Well, Athena was the goddess of  
wisdom, but also of war. Maybe she's from that time period on another world."  
  
"I guess, that's feasible." said Mimi. "There are millions and billions of worlds, so I guess  
it could happen."  
  
"But what do we do now? We have all of Crests. Do we go home and away or stay here?" asked  
Sora.  
  
"Stay here. I know they'll find us," answered Takeru.  
  
"I suppose we could camp here tonight and decide out next move tomorrow," finalized Tai. His  
old leader skills were coming back. "Six of you go back to the real world and get the supplies  
you think you'll need; I don't know how long we'll be gone. When everyone returns we'll switch.  
The people here will secure this place as a campsite."  
  
Everyone agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part II of my newest work. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amara stood on a branch overlooking the campsite. At first she couldn't understand why the  
Mistress would have her work with puny humans.  
  
Slowly she began to see. Once again the source of her information was before her, but no one  
else could see it.  
  
She read, "These children have been through much more than they know, Amara Samei.  
  
"Many years ago they were warriors for your father, the King. Their skills and instincts were  
part of them, something that even you could not teach.  
  
"Then during a battle with creatures from another world, a portal was opened. The twelve  
warriors were sucked through and their life began again on another planet.  
  
"When their new world was in danger, they were called on to protect it, this time as the  
Digidestined.  
  
"Their skills are rusty, but will be recover quickly.  
  
"Two of them are stronger than even Shiori and Michuri, but do not be alarmed for you also  
trained them.  
  
"Their names are the same, however their memories are impaired, but Koushiro will fix that with  
the help of these." Three computer disks appeared in front of her.  
  
"Be careful and good luck."  
  
The invisible *screen* disappeared leaving Amara alone.  
  
She racked her brain trying to come up with the names of the missing warriors.  
  
The Princess remembered well those twelve and never truly forgave herself for not arriving until  
it was too late, but it was a memory that she had banished years ago.  
  
She had sent her team ahead with... what was his name? Taichi. /That's right./ Taichi had  
lead them to battle.  
  
As the General of the Army she had to report everything to the representatives of the different  
nations, including her father, the King. The situation at the time was so dangerous, she had  
sent her troops on ahead while she told her father and the rest of the board their objectives.  
  
By the time she reached them, they were gone. Never again would she allow her warriors to get  
close to her. It had hurt too much to lose her best friends.  
  
Their names all came back with a flood of other memories. "Shiori, Michuri, when they all  
return, we move it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Daisuke returned last. "I had to chase Jun off. She knew Yama was where I was going."  
  
Yamato groaned and clutched Tai's hand. "She's gone?"  
  
"Yep. Thankfully."  
  
Suddenly three fairy-like creatures landed before the group.  
  
It was obvious they were all struck by their beauty as their mouths either dropped open or began  
drooling.  
  
Michuri and Shiori giggled. Amara stood calmly in front of them.  
  
"I am General Amara, Princess and heir to the throne of the planet Athena.  
  
"I am assuming that you were expecting us?"  
  
No one knew what to say. Certainly they had expected them, but somehow these pretty creatures  
weren't quite it. And there were only three of them.  
  
"You don't have to stand there drooling," said Michuri. The younger boys were taken by her easy  
manner. Her red eyes sparkled. "Besides, the sooner business is taken care of the sooner we  
can be introduced."  
  
"Michuri! I'm surprised at you. Behave yourself." Shiori giggled. "Introductions would be  
nice, though."  
  
Amara glared at them. /Just remember, they do not know them. I trained these twelve long  
before Shiori and Michuri were born./  
  
The one she had identified as Taichi approached her with a blonde boy close behind him.  
  
She had to stifle a gasp. The blonde was Yamato, the warrior to whom she had been betrothed.  
  
After his disappearance she swore she would never love again. Not only that, but that episode  
had restrained her from letting anyone get close.  
  
And as the Princess she knew how to read minds. It was very clear that Taichi and Yamato were  
very much in love. /I was meant to be alone./  
  
Taichi bowed to her, Yamato following suit. "Your highness, greetings and welcome. Your help  
is greatly appreciated and very much needed. I hope our humble campsite will make do."  
  
Yamato looked at Tai like he had lost his head. /Where did he learn that mannerism?/  
  
Amara was impressed. /Not bad for sixty years of absence./ She in turn presented her arms,   
literally.  
  
As all Athenians she possessed supernatural powers. Her power came from her hands and eyes.  
  
Most Athenians, like Michuri and Shiori, could only fire with the help of a conductor, such as a  
wand, sword, or gun.  
  
Very few people had the ability to use their powers raw and of those only a handful were able to  
control it.  
  
The girls on either side of her took out their weapons and placed them on the ground. Amara  
held her hands in a prayer position beneath her chin, then extended her arms, separating her  
hands to form a butterfly.  
  
In a blink of an eye, she fired into the sky, shoving Taichi and Yamato over. Michuri had her  
crossbow off the ground and was covering half the group. Shiori had taken to the air with her  
staff protecting the other half.  
  
Amara stood in a protective stance in front of Tai and Yama. /I still love him, so no hurt will  
befall him as long as I am around./  
  
Her species was fast, but she wasn't fast enough as an ice shower grazed her leg, making her  
fall.  
  
Yamato crawled toward her.  
  
"Get back, Yamato! That is an order." But he continued to dodge fire.  
  
"I can't," was his response.  
  
She flew off the ground. Her arms fell to her sides and she released a protective bubble. Then  
calling together her powers, she shot off a green blast the demolished everything outside the  
bubble.  
  
Michuri and Shiori rushed to their Princess and lowered her to the ground before she collapsed.  
  
Everyone remained silent after that display of destruction and Yamato wondered how she knew his  
name.  
  
While the others were upset by the slaughter of life outside their protection, Yamato and Taichi  
knew that they had seen it done before. Moreover, they knew that they had done the same.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few hours later Amara was completely rested. And very angry.  
  
/How could he do that to me?! I guess it is because he does not know. His instincts took over.  
Still I just want to strangle him!/  
  
However, her outer appearance was much more calm and formal.  
  
"For future reference, you are all *under* the Princess. She says it, you do it, no questions  
asked. It could save your life," Michuri said, flashing a glare in Yamato's direction.  
  
"Taichi?" Amara asked.  
  
"Yes, highness?"  
  
"I want it understood that from now on I am in charge. If we are going to survive this mission,  
you will have to learn fast."  
  
Miyako blinked. "What do you mean, majesty?"  
  
"You are going to learn how to fight. Now everyone, eat then get a full night's sleep."  
  
"You'll probably need it," added Shiori.  
  
The Digidestined ate then got ready for bed. It wasn't even very late, but they knew the next  
day would be full.  
  
With everyone sleep and Michuri and Shiori on watch, Amara flew some distance away.  
  
Since no one was around she let down her emotional barrier. She sobbed into her arms as she  
talked out her problems.  
  
"It is just not fair. Why, Mistress, why me? There are many other warriors who could have  
easily taken this position. I do not even like fighting. I come from a pacifist nation, how  
did I end up like this?  
  
"Sixty years ago I lost the love of my life only to find him now with my best friend.  
  
"Curse that day! Just curse it! If I had not been so worried about breaking rules, I could  
have stopped it. Or I could have gone with them.  
  
"It is just not fair," she continued sobbing, alone and broken-hearted.  
  
Little did she know that Taichi and Yamato had followed her.  
  
Tai grabbed Yamato's hand. "I knew it. We have seen her before and that fighting style. Do  
you remember, Yama?"  
  
Yamato's eyes were clouded over. "Yes, I do. Tai-chan, do you remember the Princess  
differently than she is now?"  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it. She was always happy and peaceful, strung and stubborn. She  
was... in love... Oh, my God! You were betrothed to her."  
  
"And you were her... koibito. We both were."  
  
"Did she say that was sixty years ago?"  
  
"Can you imagine the pain she's feeling. I mean, Amara finally finds us again and things are  
all messed up. She was older than us, now she's younger looking. We're dating. I don't know,  
I guess I understand her confusion."  
  
They looked back at her hunched over hunched over, sobbing. Never in a million years would she  
want to be caught looking like that. She was always strong and easily recovered.  
  
Why should this be any different?  
  
"What can we do? I mean, now that I can actually remember what *happened,* things are  
different. I still love you very much, but I have feelings for her, too," Tai said.  
  
"I know. I hate to see her like that. I think one of us should go talk to her. Maybe then,  
we can figure this whole thing out."  
  
"You go. As I remember we disappeared the day after your *proposal.*"  
  
"All right. Please, Taichi, promise that no matter what may happen in the future. We'll  
remain together, forever."  
  
"I do. Forever."  
  
"Okay. 'Bye." Yamato kissed him passionately.  
  
"'Bye." Taichi turned around and jogged back to camp. 


	3. Chapter 3

The third part of my series. Please R&R.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yamato stood still for a while before going toward the distraught Princess.  
  
He wasn't sure how to approach her. Finally he decided to simply put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
It startled her, but she didn't whirl around. It would have been painful if her wings smacked  
him.  
  
"Who is there?"  
  
"Yamato."  
  
She carefully folded her wings. "Sit down." He did. "Do not lie. I can read minds, but I  
promise will not if I can trust you."  
  
"Princess, I'm really sorry. Tai and I shouldn't have followed you. We've really messed things  
up and we didn't mean to."  
  
"Do not apologize. Fate does not make mistakes. And love is never wrong. You and Tai have the  
strongest bond I have seen." She held up her hand to ward off his question. "No, you do not  
show affection in public. I was not even sure until I did a quick 'getting to know you'  
reading. It is written in your blood."  
  
"What about you? Can you see into yourself?"  
  
"No. It cannot be done, but I know what I feel."  
  
"So do I. I'm not blind. Shiori and Michuri adore you, look up to you. The younger boys love  
your strength and beauty. The girls admire you and your team. Jyou and Koushiro find you  
another interesting source for knowledge. Don't you see that?"  
  
"You cannot understand my position. I am the heir to the throne of a pacifist nation and I am  
also the Five star General and Commander of the United Worlds' Army. I have lived the last  
sixty years of my life alone because I made a stupid mistake. I not only lost my friends, but  
I lost my two *best friends.* My koibitos.  
  
"some felt no sympathy, and that did not bother me, but some were upset by our apparent  
threesome, as it is termed. However love is never wrong. And what about you and Taichi? What  
am I to you?"  
  
Yamato could see she was upset. He put his hand on her knee.  
  
"We both love you dearly. You should be able to see that."  
  
Amara couldn't take it. Nothing could explain what was happening inside. She buried her head  
in her arms.  
  
/Athena, please do not ever let anyone feel this pain. A weaker person than me would have died  
of despair./ Her thoughts turned. /Ironic, is it not? I rule a planet and run a galaxy-wide  
army, yet here I am on a strange planet, crying my soul out. And I cannot control it./  
  
It broke Yamato's heart to see her like this. He wanted back the strong young woman he had  
loved all those years ago. He remember how she would loosen up when it was just the three of  
them. Her formal speech was banished and she would smile.  
  
He reached over and pulled her to himself. She struggled at first, then ceased. She cried into  
his neck, clutching the front of his shirt. He hugged her tight, never wanting to let anything  
happen to her again.  
  
After about an hour she fell asleep. She looked so sweet, innocent, and vulnerable. It was  
hard to believe that she was a warrior full of awesome, yet awful power.  
  
He carried her back to camp and Taichi.  
  
Together they settled her down between them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amara woke up, confused. She didn't remember going to bed or returning to camp.  
  
She looked around and saw that she was situated between Yama and Tai. She allowed herself a  
small smile. That was just how those two were. That's why she loved them.  
  
Spreading her wings she flew to a nearby stream. After washing up, the Princess began a spell  
that would remove her wings temporarily and suit herself up in combat gear. Just because she  
possessed supernatural powers didn't mean she couldn't handle guns or other weapons.  
  
When the transformation was complete, she was dressed in black pants, a black spaghetti strap  
tank top, heeled boots, a black leather trench coat, and black sunglasses.  
  
She walked back to camp and relieved Shiori and Michuri of their posts so they could do the same.  
  
Athena had thirty-six hours of sleep in a night. The Digidestined would not be need for the  
watch at night.  
  
Daisuke, Ken, and Takeru were already up.  
  
"Good morning, Princess," said Takeru, politely.  
  
Ken merely nodded.  
  
"Great day, huh? Oh, by the way, that's a sweet outfit!" Daisuke winked.  
  
"Thank you." Amara inclined her head slightly, not once smiling.  
  
The three boys made a fire, talking quietly amongst themselves.  
  
Michuri and Shiori returned. They were dressed in similar attire, except that Michuri was  
wearing a tan suit and Shiori a navy blue one.  
  
They, along with Iori, joined the breakfast crew. It was obvious that Michuri was taken with  
Daisuke. And Iori had his eye on Shiori.  
  
Amara sat down on the air under a tree. Why sit on the ground if you can float?  
  
She pondered the events of the night. She knew Yama wasn't lying when he had said that both  
he and Taichi loved her still, but it wasn't that easy.  
  
/If it was, then my life would also be easy. But that will never happen./  
  
She was stopped from further thoughts when she realized that Yamato and Taichi were sitting in  
front of her.  
  
"Good morning," said Tai, cheerily. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"As well as one could expect in that circumstance. And you?"  
  
"Just great."  
  
Yamato slapped him gently.  
  
Amara laughed softly. "I'm sorry. It's like old times."  
  
Exchanging a glance, bother boys smiled. When the Princess laughed and spoke with contractions  
that meant she was in a good mood.  
  
/Maybe things will go back to normal./ she thought.  
  
"Breakfast!" called Daisuke.  
  
Everyone go his or her meal then sat down to eat. They all hoped that the day would be an easy  
one...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Night had fallen two hours earlier. The group returned to their campsite and promptly fell  
asleep in a huddle.  
  
Since this was the night that the two young warriors needed to sleep, the Princess took watch.  
  
She chuckled quietly to herself. New trainees were always the funniest to see. Their  
expression of surprise never ceased to amaze her.  
  
However, Yama and Tai flew through the exercises with practiced ease. It was obvious that their  
memories were coming back and fast. Their natural talent and instincts were superb. Everything  
they had done was fluid.  
  
Amara remembered her own training from eighty years ago. She was twenty, roughly equivalent to  
a six year old human. The Princess could already yield her internal power, Graduating at  
twenty-eight, she was the youngest of any species to complete training. Her instructor had  
her sent to an officer's school. That is how Amara became a Five Star General and the most  
powerful ally to the United Worlds.  
  
But that didn't mean that was what she had wanted. She was the Princess of a pacifistic nation.  
Her father had been the one to have her trained, though.  
  
Then came the invasions. That was how she met the now Digidestined.  
  
Taichi and Mimi were good friends of her's, although Tai had problems about not being in charge.  
Mimi, believe it or not, was a brilliant strategist. She came up with many of the battle plans.  
  
Amara hoped that they remembered their previous life soon. She had a feeling that trouble was  
brewing. And the disks wouldn't help until they started to recall that life.  
  
A small, quiet sound was heard in the distance. It was the same as the one from the other night.  
  
She looked to the sky, gauging how far away it was.  
  
"You're not fighting that alone, are you?" asked Taichi as he and Yamato walked up behind her.  
  
"I might need to," the General affirmed. "It is too dangerous for you and Yamato."  
  
Yama grabbed her arm. "Please, let us help. I hate going against orders."  
  
Concern was evident in her voice as she responded a few moments later. "Just this once. Do no  
do anything stupid. Follow me."  
  
Together they walked to face the invaders.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A second blast smashed into Amara's chest. In a human form she was weaker and the extra power  
she did have couldn't be used around other humans. It would fry Tai and Yama.  
  
The Princess picked herself up. the boys were covered in blood, some their own, some the  
hideous creatures'. She threw a shield over them, then transformed back. Her wings expanded  
and spread. She clashed with the master of the flying monkey-like creatures.  
  
The General withdrew a scepter. It landed on the protective covering, giving it more power.  
Then she produced a ball of ice fire in her left hand. Snatching it with her right hand, she  
hurled it at the grotesque monster.  
  
He froze, then shattered.  
  
Carefully landing on the ground, Amara released the shield. The boys were still covered in  
blood, but their wounds were healed.  
  
"Amara, are you all right?" asked Yama.  
  
"I will be," she replied, slowly. She looked at them. "I do not understand. Why were you  
twelve chosen? I could do this alone and you would stay safe. I do not want you to get hurt!"  
The emotion level in her voice rose slightly, but she kept it in check.  
  
"Yama-kun, I lost you and Tai-kun once before. I don't want that to happen again. As long as  
you are safe, I will be all right."  
  
Yamato knew better than that. "No, you won't."  
  
"Of course, you won't. Amara, you don't fool us," added Taichi. "It hurts you."  
  
The General stood up. "You better get cleaned up and head back to camp." She turned to walk  
away.  
  
"Amara, wait." Yamato put a hand on her shoulder, carefully avoiding contact with her wings.  
"Stay with us, please. Don't leave."  
  
She stood stock still wondering what she should so. She could leave now and never be hurt  
again. Or she could stay with the people she loved and who loved her back. Conflicting  
emotions battled inside. Her desire to stay won out. She turned around and extended her hand.  
"All right."  
  
Instead of taking it, Yamato picked her up and hugged her. "Thank you."  
  
Taichi practically crushed her ribs as he embraced her, too. "You can put me down now."  
  
"Oh, sorry." He set her down and grabbed hold of her arm. Yamato did the same.  
  
"What's the matter with you two? You will not leave me alone. There is such thing as *personal  
space,* you know."  
  
/Oh, but you will leave. Why would you want anything to do with us after all these years./  
  
Amara's expression softened as Taichi's thoughts leaked into her brain. "I'm sorry. I didn't  
mean to be so severe." She broke away from their grip and hugged Tai. "I'm sorry." The  
Princess stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "You're my best friend. I won't leave  
you again. I promise."  
  
The three of them stood there in silence, enjoying each others company. Finally the General  
broke the golden silence. "I really do need to transform back. And your clothes need cleaned."  
  
She hovered a few feet from the forest floor, then stretched a hand toward the boys. A green  
ball of energy enveloped them, making them shine with an eerie glow.  
  
Almost as soon as it started, they were released, clean and replenished with energy.  
  
Tai and Yama stared at each other, bewilderment evident in their eyes.  
  
Amara ascended higher. A golden radiance shone all around her. The wings on her back once  
again disappeared and her black suit, restored.  
  
Yama reached out and caught her as she fell from the sky. Taichi wrapped his arm around her  
neck as together they headed back to the campsite. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four up and running. Enjoy and please send me suggestions when you've finished reading.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning came fast. Since Amara was on watch, Taichi and Yamato fell asleep beside her.  
She was propped up by Tai's shoulder and Yama's head rested in her lap.  
  
The early breeze was chilly and the Athenians could not repel it in artificial forms, so Amara  
snuggled closer to Taichi's side as she stroked Yama's beautiful golden hair.  
  
It was the first time that she felt at peace. She wished the moment would never end.  
  
As the sun rose higher the group began to stir. Yamato was the first person to wake up.  
  
"Hey," he whispered, sitting up.  
  
"Same to you," Amara replied.  
  
He reached over and pulled her to him. "I'm glad that we were reunited. For a long time, way  
before I met Tai-chan, I felt empty. Not anymore, huh, Tai?"  
  
The brunette opened his eyes. "How did you know I was awake?"  
  
"You quit talking, actually you stopped mumbling." Taichi blushed.  
  
Amara laughed. "You two never change, do you?"  
  
"No, I guess not. Some things are so natural that even reincarnation can't change them,"  
answered Yamato.  
  
Taichi chuckled quietly. "Like you hair?"  
  
"Hey! Take a look at your's. It's the size of the whole Japanese Islands."  
  
The three huddled closer together. Amara rested her head on Yama's shoulder and held each of  
their hands.  
  
"I hope it warms up soon," complained Miyako as she stood up.  
  
"It will, when the sun decides to give off heat," commented Daisuke, sarcastically.  
  
Koushiro sat up, rubbing his eyes. "The sun doesn't just 'decide to give off heat.' It -"  
  
"It's okay, Koushiro," said Mimi. "We all know that."  
  
Hikari and Takeru busily set up a fire while the others whined. Ken, Iori, and Shiori silently  
gathered food. Michuri was perched in a tree overseeing everything.  
  
"Everyone, get moving. We have a full day ahead of us and we shouldn't wasted the Princess'  
time," called Taichi from his spot next to the dark clothed girl.  
  
A general wave of groans went up as everyone prepared for another long day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had been only two weeks and everyone was already back into prime condition, the way they were  
when they left to fight all those years ago. And everyone's memory was restored from the  
computer program the Mistress had given Amara.  
  
As Amara had thought, Yamato and Taichi were her new (or maybe old) best warriors. Mimi was the  
runner-up and Sora the "worst." Everyone else was mediocre. But these were the top fourteen  
warriors ever. They were a deadly fighting team that all worlds inside and out of the United  
Worlds' feared.  
  
Speed, agility, and reflex were some of the fastest of all species.  
  
Amara was proud to know that she alone had trained them. Breaking from her daze, she addressed  
the squad. "Listen up, everyone. Today we are going to relax and gather energy and strength.  
Tonight I will get my orders from the Mistress as will Taichi from Gennai. Tomorrow morning we  
will compare notes and move out. Everyone clear?"  
  
"Yeah, clear as crystal," answered Daisuke.  
  
"Dai-kun, can we loosen up the attitude, please?" asked Michuri. As always, he agreed  
immediately while blushing furiously.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Both always got so giddy and mushy when talking to each other. And Ken always seemed a little  
jealous.  
  
Amara glanced around her team. Everyone seemed ready for the challenge ahead, however, the  
words of the Mistress rang fresh in her head, "Everyone must return alive." Just by watching  
them she could "see" the bonds between the young adults. If one did die it would be disastrous.  
The group would fall apart.  
  
/But as Commander I must be prepared to sacrifice myself if the need arises. None of the others  
could still lead from the afterworld. It is only possible for some./  
  
Allowing herself a brief second, the Princess took a quick inside look at each of her warriors  
minds, searching for fear of anxiety. Neither were present.  
  
With their fully restored memories came the warrior knowledge and instinct. She hoped that  
those things would protect them.  
  
/I truly have been both blessed and cursed. And I have a feeling the cursed part is about to  
win dominance./  
  
She felt strangely connected to the growing evil. A wave of uncertainty hit her. /If evil wins  
out then we are all doomed./  
  
An arm encircled her shoulder. "What's the matter. You look worried." Yamato smiled at her.  
  
Taichi walked up behind them. "Don't even think about it. We won't allow it."  
  
Amara turned around. "Do not think about what?" Her puzzlement was false.  
  
"You can't take full responsibility for everything. I was a leader once, too. And that kind of  
thinking does more damage than not."  
  
The Princess blinked. "What do you mean? I had no such thought."  
  
Tai took her hand. "Don't deny it. You were planning to give yourself up if you felt it  
beneficial. That's a load of crap. We won't let you do that."  
  
Yamato tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Especially not after we just found you again."  
  
"As the Commander of this unit I am duty-bound to do what ever is necessary. And as a Five Star  
General, I outrank all of you."  
  
"Excuse me, Princess, but are we to use our titles?" asked Ken.  
  
"When discussing our battle plans or in battle, you should," answered Shiori.  
  
"What are our titles?" demanded Daisuke.  
  
Michuri, Hikari, and Miyako laughed. Michuri stopped long enough to rattled them off. "Five  
Star General Samei, to be addressed as Commander; General Mizik, Second in Command; Lieutenant  
General Sosher; Major Generals Ishida and Kamiya; Colonels Mimi and Ichijouji; Lieutenant  
Colonel Takaishi; Majors Kido and Izumi; Captain Kamiya; Sergeants Miyako and Hida; and  
Corporals Takenouchi and Motomiya. Formal titles are always needed in combat, Dai-kun."  
  
Daisuke turned bright red at the use of that name. Hikari giggled again and Ken fumed.  
  
Amara had had enough of the secret love wars, so she devised a plan for while she was gone that  
night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After dinner an argument suddenly broke out between Daisuke and Ken. No one heard what it was  
about and it was quickly stopped.  
  
"Enough!" commanded Amara. "I am sick and tired of all emotions on the breaking point. It is  
quite obvious how everyone feels.  
  
"Michuri likes Daisuke, Ken likes Daisuke, and Daisuke likes both of them. So stop fighting and  
talk it out.  
  
"Sora and Mimi, you two have been in love since before you became part of my team. Jyou and  
Koushiro, the same with you, two. And Hikari and Miyako, you, too.  
  
"Shiori likes Takeru, Takeru likes Iori, and Iori likes Shiori. Find a way to deal with it."  
  
She sighed with feigned annoyance. "Settle these silly differences while I meet with my  
Mistress."  
  
Amara walked away, her trench coat swirling around behind her. The group stood dumbfounded.  
Even Yamato and Taichi were stunned.  
  
Slowly conversation started up again, this time about their feelings toward one another.  
  
Since he had a meeting with Gennai, Taichi headed in a westerly direction, through the forest.  
He looked back and winked once before continuing.  
  
Yamato nodded briefly, then followed Amara.  
  
It wasn't that they didn't trust their Commander, in fact it was quite the opposite, but Yama  
got these gut feelings and they were hardly ever wrong. He knew that the Princess was about to  
hear something very upsetting.  
  
Taichi was to meet up with him as soon as he was done. Talking with Gennai never took very  
long.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tai hadn't walked very long before Gennai appeared in his customary green light.  
  
"Taichi. The site of the battle ground is where Amara is going. However, destiny will not  
allow this to be easy. This battle will answer a few questions and result in death."  
  
Tai nodded in acknowledgement. Gennai held up a hand to prevent the oncoming question. "No,  
this is not the final battle. Taichi, the consequences of today's battle will be harsh and  
leave you and the others vulnerable." His voice lowered. "Protect the Princess, at all costs."  
  
He grew less solemn. "Take the Crests and soon the events will tell you the true owners. They  
will be redistributed among only three of you.  
  
"Please, be careful, Tai. You must keep the team together."  
  
He disappeared, leaving Taichi to mull over the new information.  
  
/The battle is today?! Shit! Amara and Yama are all alone and they don't know!/  
  
Tai crashed back through the forest.  
  
"Tai, what's wrong?" asked Jyou, worriedly.  
  
"Can't explain, now. Stay here." With that he picked up speed. /Don't let me be too late./  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amara stood on the edge of a cliff, facing the Mistress.  
  
"Child, I have a message you are not going to like. But first your instructions. Taichi will  
collect the Crests and re-divide them amongst three people. Those three people alone will  
defeat the enemy and contain the explosion.  
  
"The others will stand in a circle holding hands. Their energy will be available to use as well  
as serve for guarding the three's back.  
  
"As for the news. I have learned that the mastermind behind this is -"  
  
Suddenly something knocked the Princess over. Chains appeared restricting her movement. She  
looked up. "Father!"  
  
"Hello, daughter."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
From his vantage point in the trees, Yamato tried to charge forward, but a hand prevented him  
from doing so.  
  
"Yamato."  
  
He whipped around to see the face of the Mistress. "Yamato, wait for Taichi. The others will  
follow him, but beware of the creatures of darkness. They will come, also. Much blood will be  
shed. And this area reeks of death." She vanished.  
  
Yamato tuned back into the fight between his Princess and her father.  
  
"... look up to you. All this time you were training me as a worthy adversary? You are the  
king of a pacifist nation. You are not worthy of a fight. You are not worthy to look at me or  
any of my warriors. We fight to protect peace, not to destroy it."  
  
Yamato could see the cuts and blood covering her body.  
  
"Change back and fight me!" demanded the king.  
  
"I will not."  
  
Another energy ball slammed into her side. "Change or I will destroy your puny team."  
  
Her voice was a rasp as she spoke again. "You can do nothing of the sort. They are the bearers  
of the old Crests. You, with all your power, cannot defeat them."  
  
At those words, Taichi appeared.  
  
"Hang on, Amara. We'll think of something." he whispered.  
  
"Tai!" Yamato hugged him tightly. "She can't hold on much longer. We need to distract him  
with the Crests."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like this." He jumped out of the bushes with his crest held in front of him. It began to glow  
bright blue.  
  
"Damn him," cursed Taichi as he followed suit. His crest glowed a brilliant orange.  
  
"Get out of here!" shouted their Commander.  
  
"We're no leaving without you." said Tai.  
  
Just then the army of darkness arrived and a faint pulse of pink, light pink, green, light  
green, red, purple, and gray light was seen through the trees.  
  
"No!" Amara screamed.  
  
"So, I don't have to hunt for them, after all. Excellent."  
  
Amara struggled against the chains. A single tear slid down her cheek as she realized what her  
choice would be.  
  
All her years of training and fighting hadn't prepared her for this. She ceased moving and  
freed herself with a laser blast from her eyes.  
  
She stood tall and pride, ignoring the physical damage done to her body, and began reciting the  
words she had hoped she would never have to say. "Mother of Morn, Father of Night, I have one  
last request. Athena, hear my words and install in me the power to banish this evil!"  
  
An unseen force tugged her toward the sky. The activities below stopped.  
  
The wings on her back grew larger and were covered in pure white feathers. Her black suit shred  
and gave way to a long, pale green silk dress. Blonde hair was barely contained with her  
customary silver tiara.  
  
The Princess floated down to the ground, positioned in front of Taichi and Yamato. "I will not  
let you win. Not now, not ever."  
  
The ex-king of Athena smirked. "You have given me everything I need."  
  
Amara spat at him. "I have given you nothing. I have the power and," she pointed toward Yamato  
and Taichi, "... they have the strength. They will not need me to destroy you after I have  
taken away your army."  
  
The rest of her team broke through the trees. Amara threw her scepter above them, sealing them  
in an impenetrable bubble. Yamato pounded against it.  
  
"Amara! Please don't do this. Don't leave me again." Tears flowed down his face freely.  
Taichi held on to him.  
  
"Shh. It's all right."  
  
The General turned around to face him. "I have always loved you." She focused back on her  
father.  
  
Green energy rippled in the palms of her hands. She put them together, feeling the energy  
crackle.  
  
The power left her, destroying the creatures of darkness. Her father knew he couldn't win  
without them and disappeared to regroup.  
  
Amara lay still on the ground as the shield protecting the others, broke. 


End file.
